A Very Important Date
by JustHangingAround
Summary: Furihata Kouki was afraid. As he very well should be. His 1st anniversary is only a few days away. #412Domestic- Written for CAFEIN's event.
1. Chapter 1

_It was their anniversary. Their first-year anniversary to be more exact. For all you non-couples, this is a very big event in a relationship, any relationship, really. However, for a romantic relationship, it holds a special place above nearly all events. Furihata Kouki was afraid. As he very well should be. His 1_ _st_ _anniversary is only a few days away._

* * *

Now, Furihata himself was a shy, young, gentle youth. He could be accurately described as the side character to an anime. The guy that announces at the classroom door when someone is looking for the main character. He's the type of guy who would be among the group of guys radiating off jealously at the ikemen. He was supposed to be the guy with normal hair color.

He is.

His hair's brown. But guess that wasn't normal enough.

In fact, he has been paired with a red-head. Had it not been for this pairing, he would still be hiding in the anonymity of the supporting cast.

* * *

Akashi.

Does that name not send a shiver down your spine? His boyfriend of nearly-a-year now. The two first met at a meeting between old (and new?) friends. Somehow, the meeting escalated into an introduction. Thus, he was officially introduced to the main cast and found himself on the fujoshi radar. The second time they met was on the court. It was a fight which was like pitting a Chihuahua against a lion. Honestly, Furihata thought that was the scariest time in his quiet life.

It was not.

The scariest time in his life happened nearly a year ago. After winning the championship, Furihata's life was pretty peaceful save the crazy antics of the basketball club. He graduated from Seirin high school full of good memories. It was only a couple days later that his life took a terrifying turn.

For some, they would consider it terrific, but for him, it was terrifying, definitely terrifying.

Akashi came to his house and commanded him to go out on a date with him. They went around Tokyo. It was a relatively simple date. They went to the movies, afterwards, an arcade (which Akashi proceeded to win in every game he played), and then to a quiet café. Akashi did want to take Furihata to dinner, but Furihata had declined profusely. Furihata was still too scared to be able to stomach dinner so Akashi decided a small café with light sandwiches and tea. Furihata really liked the atmosphere. In spite of all the nervousness and scared feelings, the date went well. Furihata relished the calm ambiance of the café.

However, the small reprieve was lost when Akashi asked Furihata to be his boyfriend.

 _At the time, Furihata didn't know what came over him to say, "Yes," but he did. Furihata couldn't really tell what Akashi was feeling at the time, but now after being him so long, Akashi's facial features was either being ecstatic or deviously sly. It was different from his usual happy face, but it's been such a long time that Furihata just couldn't remember exactly._

* * *

After their relationship became official (that night), Akashi had Furihata moved to his apartment. Well, Akashi tried to get Furihata to move into the branch house in Kyoto, but Furihata was able to convince Akashi to try an apartment instead. Furihata just couldn't handle that level of extravagance if he lived at the branch house. He'd feel way too out of place. As for college, Furihata was going to a small-time college and Furihata was working at an upper-end classy restaurant to pay for school. Akashi had insisted to pay for his schooling and any other expenses, but Furihata got him down to just any other expenses.

So for the past year, he has been living with Akashi. Life with the man was surprisingly peaceful. Sharing the same living space was quite nice, always clean and kept. At times, Furihata was unkempt, but living with Akashi motivated him to shape up. They took turns making meals as a way of seeing each other despite their busy schedules. Sometimes, Furihata would make Akashi a bento if he had time, since Akashi said he wanted to eat homemade food instead of always going out to eat. Each week, they would set aside a day, mostly the weekend to go out on (dare I say?) a date. Their dates started out with crazy activities suggested by Akashi such as flying out of town, sky-diving, water-skiing, and other places which made Furihata uncomfortable. So with much pleading by Furihata, their dates became more simple such as going out to the movies, shopping together, or visiting the museums. Life fell into a nice calm rhythm as one would expect when living with the red-haired man.

At first, random girls asking for Akashi's autographing, stalking, stacks of love letters being mailed, constant phone calls until 9PM, and men of all kinds dropping by to do business with Akashi were frequent. Furihata didn't really like the random people going in and out so he opted to stay out of the house at a nearby café. Akashi noticed this and suddenly one day, there were no more visitors and phone calls to their apartment. Akashi had put a stop to that. After that, Furihata stayed home more often.

Many people would say that Akashi is a cold cruel person, but Furihata doesn't think so. There were many small incidents that occurred to make Furihata believe otherwise. Many times, when Furihata crashed on the couch when he came home from work, he would find a blanket on him the next morning. There was always cash in his wallet, though Furihata thinks that that was Akashi keeping his way that all (other) expenses was paid by him. Sometimes when Furihata comes home very late, there would be a beautifully hand-written note stating that dinner was in the fridge. His work clothes were often found neatly ironed in the morning. Sometimes, he would come home to Akashi just leisurely reading a book. As soon as Furihata walks in the door, Akashi would place the book down, get up, and embrace Furihata. Furihata put a stop to that saying that he didn't want to hug Akashi when he's dirty from work. Now, Akashi would hug Furihata when he got out of the shower. A little better Furihata supposes.

A normal day would go as followed: Akashi wakes up first and prepares for the day. Furihata gets up and gets ready. The two go out on a jog. Sometimes, on certain days, Furihata would sleep in since he works late. When they get back from their jog, one person would prepare breakfast and the other might pack lunch. They leave the house together. Akashi and Furihata would walk to the train and part ways. Both of them have morning classes. After classes, Furihata would go to work, and Akashi would manage his business. If Furihata gets home early, he might spend some alone time meandering around town. Akashi prefers to stay home for off-hours. One of them would prepare dinner, and the other would help. They would eat dinner and spend some time together watching a movie, talking, or…

…cuddling.

Their days were pretty normal and regular in Furihata's opinion. Well, except for holidays, birthdays, and special events. Akashi always goes big. On Valentines, Akashi bought a 1000roses bouquet and had that delivered to their apartment in the morning (while Akashi went out on an early morning jog, Furihata had slept in because work was extra busy the day before Valentines). The roses were gorgeous, however, the apartment smelled of roses for an entire week. On Christmas, Furihata was kidnapped. No literally, Akashi had his bodyguards from the main house "pick-up" Furihata, as in grabbed him off the streets, pushed into the car, and blind-folded. Furihata did not enjoy the ride to branch house as he thought he was in danger the whole time. At the mansion, after being calmed down, and Akashi apologizing profusely, they opened presents. Furihata and Akashi had agreed that the gifts were to be home-made and/or under 1000yen. Furihata had knitted a scarf and a pair of matching mittens for Akashi; Akashi gave Furihata… coupons…for…

…activities. Furihata hasn't had the guts to use one since he got them. Akashi hasn't said anything, yet seems to check if Furihata still has it. Furihata keeps it in his bedside drawer.

Other holiday and special events, Akashi had always taken Furihata on going places, from visiting around Japan, to traveling to Europe, and sometimes death-defying activities like sky-diving. It was fun, but Furihata just wanted a nice calm peaceful holiday. He didn't want to be scared every time an event was coming up… Like now, how their anniversary is coming up.

* * *

So, back to the predicament.

Knowing Akashi, Furihata believes that Akashi may try to pull something extreme. He had to put a stop to it, if not, he might die young from a heart attack at this rate.

*click*

"Tadaima"- _I'm home_


	2. Chapter 2

_Furihata whipped his head in the direction of the door. Was Akashi supposed to be home at this time? Looking at the clock, it marked 5:00PM. Oh, he's right on time. Not unusual, but not usual either as Akashi sometimes had to stay behind for other things._

* * *

Akashi opened the door saying, "Tadaima," and bent down to take off his shoes. Kouki should be home by now. Yet, the house was unusually quiet. Did something happen to Kouki? Was he hiding out at the Café like he used to? Akashi was sure that he made it quite clear that no-one, absolutely no-one, is to visit this apartment. Since everyone stopped visiting, Kouki was home more often. Did Kouki run to the supermarket? Usually, Kouki would send him a brief text to let him know where he was. Unless something was different about today. Today should be a normal day. Their anniversary was in 3 days.

* * *

Kouki isn't running away is he?

The thought made Akashi stomach ill. Yes, it was true that Akashi had first forced Kouki into a relationship with him. However, overtime, Kouki seemed to warm up and enjoyed their time together. Was he wrong?

Akashi peered up as he placed his shoes on the shoe rack. Oh, Kouki is home. How odd. Why is he staring at the clock so intently?

Akashi walked up to Furihata, sitting on the couch. Kouki did not seem to notice him. Kouki was still staring at the clock, seeming to deep in thought, his lips, slightly moving, but not saying anything.

"Kouki?" Akashi asked in a gentle voice to let his presence be known.

Furihata jumped up.

"Oh! Sei-Kun you're home!" Kouki said, nervously. "Um… I didn't know you were coming home so…um…early!" Kouki eyes weren't on him.

Was he still nervous around him? It's been awhile since Kouki acted like this: the nervous doe-look eyes darting around the room, the fidgeting of fingers, and the body language that seemed to say that he wanted to hide in a hole.

Akashi felt a bit crestfallen. He had hoped that Kouki wouldn't be scared or nervous around him.

Furihata noticed that Akashi's mood dropped a bit.

"Um… Akashi, are you alright?" Furihata looked at Akashi with large worrying eyes.

Somehow, Furihata's worrying tone eased Akashi's heart.

Akashi smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you." Akashi said as he took a blanket and wrapped it around Furihata and pulled him closer. Furihata blushed. "You seemed absent-minded when I came home today. Is something weighing on your mind?" Kouki stared at Akashi, eyes saying, "How did you know?"

Akashi chuckled, and pulled the bundled Furihata closer. "You're like an open-book to me. Everything is written on your face…and here". Akashi's finger pointed…

to Furihata's…

heart.

* * *

And Akashi slid his finger down. Akashi gave a sly smile. Furihata blushed madly.

"Sei-Kun! Stop teasing please," Furihata tried to squirm away from Akashi's grasp, but Akashi held him firmly. Furihata pouted, "hmph!" And turned his head away from Akashi.

"Forgive me, Kouki," Akashi chuckled, "I won't tease you anymore."

"Promise?" Furihata asked dubiously, "Promise that you'll never tease me again?" He turned around and looked at Akashi expectantly, waiting for Akashi's reply.

"No." Akashi replied and gave Furihata a chaste kiss on the lips. Then he jumped off the couch before Kouki could throw a pillow at him.

"Sei-Kun!" Furihata yelled. "I'll never ever forgive you!" Furihata had balled his fists up, and looked very infuriated. Akashi found Kouki to be very endearing.

Akashi went and took a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

While Akashi took a shower, Furihata prepared dinner.

They were going to have simple curry with onions and carrots topped over white rice. Then they would have some sweets for desert. Furihata had just finished chopping the carrots and onions when he felt arms wrapped around his waist and Akashi's chin settled on his shoulder. Akashi's hair was still damp, and it tickled his cheek.

"Kouki~ why are you crying?" Akashi baited.

"You know I'm not crying, it's the onions." Kouki pouted. "Besides, why would I be crying?"

"Because you miss me," came the reply.

Furihata was tempted to throw the knife at Akashi. He didn't, but if he did, Akashi would probably dodge it easily.

Akashi held Furihata tighter and kissed his neck, smothering Furihata with love.

"Sei-chan," Furihata whined, "I'm cooking, please!"

Akashi stopped with the kissing, but kept his arms around Furihata's waist.

"Your hair is still damp, go dry it off!" Furihata scolded in hopes of removing the man from him.

"No thank you, I'm quite comfortable here," Akashi declared, giving Furihata a squeeze to let him know that he doesn't have any intention to let go.

Furihata gave a sigh of defeat. There was no way that Seijuurou would remove himself if he didn't already. Sometimes, Furihata thought Sei-kun to be childish at times, but it was a side that only he knew.

It was somewhat of an annoyance to try to cook and set the table with an overgrown baby attached to the waist, but whenever Furihata made a hint of mock annoyance, Akashi just rubbed his face into the back of Furihata's head. After a while, Furihata didn't have the heart to make Akashi leave, so Akashi stayed there until dinner was ready. While Akashi didn't want to let go of his lover, he didn't want to cause any accidents because Furihata's mobility is impaired by him.

When the pot of Curry was done, Akashi let go of Furihatai's waist and scooped a serving of rice for the two of them. Furihata ladled curry on top of the rice and set it at the table. They both sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" The two men both said and they started to eat.

* * *

Half-way through dinner, Akashi looked up at Furihata and asked

 **"Kouki, is there something on your mind you want us do discuss?"**

* * *

Furihata stopped eating. He felt really nervous. "Uh…yeah…th-there is s-s-something I…um… want to dis-discuss." He stuttered.

Akashi stopped eating.

"Yes?" Akashi said, giving Furihata his full attention.

Furihata took a deep breath. He didn't want to hurt Akashi's feelings. However, it was just to uncomfortable to keep it inside. After all, Akashi would remind him gently that he should be open with how he felt, and if he had anything to say, Akashi would always be ready to listen.

Akashi did not rush Furihata. If he did, Furihata would be a puddle of stammers and he would be unable to say how he was feeling. Akashi waited patiently, waiting for Furihata to continue.

"I…um…I don't" Furihata stammered. He stopped to muster his courage.

"I don't?" Akashi felt a surge of panic rushing through him. What could Kouki not want to do anymore? It must be very important to their relationship. It seemed like a very solemn matter. Kouki seems very serious and nervous. Akashi could feel that Kouki was going to say something to hurt his feelings. It couldn't…possibly be…

Furihata had gone silent now. He was taking deep breaths. His eyes flitted nervously around, not looking at Akashi. It was like he was facing some sort of immense turmoil. What could it possibly be.

Akashi wanted to know. He wanted to say something. Anything. But he couldn't. If he did, Furihata might shy away.

Could it be what he dreaded? The dark lingering thought in the back of his mind was pushing its way to the front.

No… Akashi didn't want to believe it.

Furihata let out a sigh and seemed to finally accept his decision.

 **"Seijuurou. I don't want- "**


End file.
